Road Trip
by tinkyrae
Summary: A story that is currently a work in progress. It's not finished by any means. Thanks for reading. BBRae
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is work in progress. It's not finish and I plan on updating and uploading it once more at a later time. Thanks for reading my rough draft :D**_

Day 1

Raven turned the knob down on the car radio as she studied the GPS on her phone. "I don't know Gar, I think you missed the turn." The green man furrowed his brow, took his right hand off the steering wheel as he looked over at the tiny little screen map on her device.

"Nah, I've driven down this road so many times I know where I'm going." His hand waved her off as it moved back on the wheel.

"Is this going to turn into I'm not going to ask for directions because I have this weird man complex that says asking for directions is a womanly thing to do?" She questioned placing her phone down and looked down at him her black Ray-Bans tilting down her nose. He let out a low chuckle that made her heart skip a beat. His hand moved once more this time to the soft curve of her cheek.

"Rae, you make me laugh." He said with a lopsided smile. "I'm so excited to be on this road trip with you." She sighed and finally gave in to his jovial mood.

"I'll admit that I'm looking forward to some alone time, just us two. Not having the three with us already is so relaxing." She replied turning her face and holding her hand out to him. Without hesitation he threaded his fingers in between hers. So started the journey of a spur of the moment road trip. Seven months into their relationship, and the pair were finally getting out of the tower, out of the city, and out of their hero duties. He was the one to suggest a road trip they didn't even really have a destination in mind, just fourteen days to kill and she had mentioned wanting to see the Statue of Liberty. He figured stopping to sleep, eat, and just explore he could get her to New York in five days.

The open road was their path and as she turned on another one of her Alanis Morissette CDs, he found he couldn't stop himself from thinking she was the one thing he wanted in his life forever.

_Day 3_

Raven got out of the car and willed her muscles to work for her. She had showered in the cheap way over top cheesy motel, this morning but as she ran her hand through her tangled violet locks she was wishing for a redo. She followed closely behind Gar's footsteps watching the muscles in his back move. He opened the door for her and made a comment about ladies first. She rolled her eyes walked passed him. Her eyes scanned the tiny convenience store and she instantly felt even more annoyed. She folded her arms and gave him a look of disapproval. "Garfield.." Was all she said before he was too huffing and puffing.

"Look I know, you're tired of gas station food, you're tired of stupid rude cashiers, who mostly haven't worked any other job but that one because the government only pays welfare..." His voice was low yet slightly feminine as he parroted her every complain. She spun around and marched straight back outside the door. Gar heard her leave took a giant breath as he looked at the clerk. "Sodas?" he asked and watched as the man pointed to the back of the store. "Of course, Rae, you know I have swell idea lets go on road trip, so I sit and listen to you bitch about every place I take you is wrong." He mumbled to himself as he knocked his head on the fridge glass door. "What's that Rae? You're tired of chips, candy, and sugar drinks that make your belly feel like shit? Whoa! I'm so sorry! At least there is food you can eat at gas stations the nearest tofu shop was back in Utah, and I'm not even sure that was actual tofu."

He walked back to the counter his arms full of just the right amount of junk food to put him into a sugar coma. The man looked at him and simply nodded before typing on his ancient register. "$13.16" came his voice. Gar rolled his eyes once more and handed him a twenty. "Oh by the way Raven, it's not like this trip is cheap either." The man gave him a weird look before he bagged the items and gave him back his change. Gar took it and thanked him. After counting his change four times to make sure he got exactly $6.84. He walked back to the car. He did his best to swallow all the negative energy he let off in the store, but as soon as his hand pulled on the door handle and it didn't open, he felt his anger rising once again.

Raven was sitting her head back against the head rest, her arms tightly folded. Her face was cold stone, and her eyes were closed. Gar tapped on the window. Trying to get her attention but after about the third try he realized that she was purposely ignoring him. Another loud sigh escaped his chest as he pressed his head to the window. "Come on Raven, don't be like this." he begged. He moved to the passenger side of the door and began tapping on it. "Raven! Open the door, come on, if you open the door I'll find you a nice steakhouse." Bargaining with Raven was never quite a win win because even if she did give into your offer she made sure to let you know how you had wronged her in the beginning. She didn't even flinch as he started banging on the window.

"Lord just kill me know." He whispered as continued rapping at the window.

_Day 5_

Gar had every intention of having Raven to New York on the fifth day of their road trip or the morning of the sixth at least, but that was way before she had her mini fit that spiraled way out of control when she blew up about food. Gar was quickly learning that life wasn't always a picnic with The Empath. He decided that a side detour was necessary for her, but most for his well being. In Kansas City Gar stopped book a night at the four star hotel and took her out for a real dinner. He found that after her meal that nearly cost him an arm and leg, the woman was in better spirits. She took a long bubble bath using the jets and candles, and for the first time since the few hours of the trip Gar felt completely at peace. He fell asleep waiting for her to come out, but then again he was so exhausted and the pillows were the best pillows he had ever slept on.

He woke up briefly at one point confused and not sure where he was, his eyes that were more adapt for the dark he looked over and saw her climbing to the bed. She had chosen his favorite thing to wear to bed, and as she slid under the covers he couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction. "Good night Gar." She whispered. His arms reached out and found her pulling her right to him, her warm silk skin brushing against his. His voice came out groggy and horse, "you're tempting me with your beautiful body." He could feel the slight shake of her chest as she chuckled soundlessly.

"Get some sleep Gar, We'll have plenty of chances temptations and desires later." She reasoned her face pressed into his warm pectoral. He let out a low groan as his hand gently stroked her ass.

"Okay." He whispered. "Good Night Mama." He placed a half sleep kiss on her forehead and fell back asleep.

The next morning, day 6, Gar swallowed the bitter truth that try as he might, he would not be able to get Raven to New York that day, or the next for that matter. All of it was slightly easier when he woke up the next morning and there was beautiful girl sleeping soundlessly next to him. It was like he suddenly was so glad they had stopped because now, just so he could ingrain this image of her in his memory forever. She always knew when he was staring because she'd begin to stir and this time he was scrambling for her to go back to sleep. "Shh, it's okay just go back to sleep." He instructed. Raven didn't even open her eyes simply pressed her face into her pillow.

"Gar," came her soft voice, it was always slightly higher when she first wake up.

"Yeah?"

"What time should I wake up?"

"When you feel rested enough."

"What about the trip?" She questioned rubbing her eye.

"Don't worry about it right now," He tucked away a lock of violet back behind her ear. "I'd rather sleep right next to you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 7_

Gar turned up the stereo, and let out a small whoop. "This is my jam!" he exclaimed smiling brightly at had been back on the road for almost 12 hours and Garfield was feel the effects of spending the entire day with her in bed. He smirked as he began singing.

 _"No I'm not tryin' to be rude,  
But hey pretty girl I'm feelin' you  
The way you do the things you do  
Remind me of my Lexus coup..."  
_  
He smirked as mimicked a voice that was anything but his. Raven simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her eyes looked out the window she watched the road pass by. "You've spent way to much time with Cy." Gar ignored her and continued singing loudly.

" _That's why I'm all up in your grill, Tryna get you to a hotel..._ had her in one last night, sex'd her up all night." There was playful glee in the Changeling's eyes.

"You did not, unless you call ordering in all the soy products off the room service "sex" then I clearly need to change my thinking." She countered flipping her hair over her shoulder. "and that's not even the words."  
 _  
"So baby give me that toot toot!"_ He raised his hand in rhythm to the music. _"Let me give you that beep beep!"_

"Wow, toot toot and beep beep? That's poetry right there." Her sarcastic comments were only more fuel to his childish behavior.

 _"Runnin' her hands through my.._ **fur.**  
 _Bouncin' on 24's  
While they saying on the radio.." _He couldn't help but smirk at his last line as he thought he was so clever.

 _"It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin' that body  
Got every man in here wishin'..."_ He raised his hand and shook his head. "But she's mine and if you touch her I'll break all those men's necks." He tilted his head and looked at her. "Isn't that right Mama?"

"No." She answered her face showed she wasn't amused.

 _"Once I get you out them clothes Privacy is on the door But still they can hear you screamin'_ **Gar** _more!"_

"I've never screamed Gar more." She huffed.

"Yes you have." He stated.

"Uh... No never you just wish I did."

"I'll make you scream it tonight."

"No you won't."

"Challenge accepted." Raven rose her brow at him and blinked a few times. "I was saying no you won't because you're not getting any for a long long time."

Gar didn't seem bothered by this at all. He simply shrugged and then looked her dead in the eye. "We'll see." his voice alone was enough to make her insides quake. She licked her lips briefly before deciding not to let him win this one.  
 _  
"Girl we off in this jeep  
Foggin' windows up  
Blastin' the radio  
In the back of my truck  
Bouncin' up and down  
Stroke it round and round."_

"This is really a perverse song." Raven finally said as the last note played. Gar simply smiled as his mood clearly wasn't letting up. "Most songs are Rae."

"No they aren't just the junk Cyborg and you listen to."

"Oh really? Okay let's see." He clicked the button on the station and instantly the car was filled with a man's voice. "Here ah, one of my favorites. Maroon 5." The music played for a moment before Gar was singing along.  
 _  
"So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh..." _

Raven glared at that the radio before looking at her boyfriend.

 _"But I get so high when I'm_ _ **inside**_ _you."_ He tapped along to the beat on the steering wheel. "This actually should be our theme song. It's perfect for us." This made the Empath fold her arms.

"I think you might be high on something." She replied.

"No, I'm serious.. _So if I run it's not enough. You're still in my head forever stuck. So you can do what you wanna do, eh. I love your lies I'll eat 'em up, But don't deny the_ _ **animal**_ _, that comes alive when I'm inside you._ I am an animal Rae, and your body does do things to the animal inside me. _"_

Raven took a deep breath before closing her eyes. "I think it's time for classical music, no innuendos in that."

"Well actually..." Gar smirked.

I don't own Teen Titans or any song that I posted in here.

watch?v=y6y_4_… (R. Kelly- Ignition)  
watch?v=qpgTC9… (Maroon 5 Animal) 


End file.
